Tim Crane
"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." - ''Tim History Tim was born into the famous Legion of Fear but for some reason he was strongly against their ideals. Because of this his parents attempted to brainwash at the age of 12 him but he has a very powerful mind. They tried as many methods as possible; from persuasion to outright torture. However Tim wouldn't break and soon escaped during a raid by the Justice Agency. After weeks of living on the streets he was found by Batman and he decided to at least give Tim a place to stay for the night. But after hearing his story Dick decided to teach him how to defend himself. After a month, Dick decided to take Tim as his sidekick and finally introduced him to his family, Zatanna and Zenna Grayson. After three months of being trained and fighting crime Zatanna asked Dick if they could adopt Tim. Seeing no problem with it Dick welcomed Tim to the family and Tim was overjoyed. While Zenna was introduced to Denzel, Tim was getting trained in order to one day be the next Batman. Dick, deciding to go with his old mentor's attitude of Brains over Brawn, sent Tim to a prodigious private school in England. This of course took the thirteen year old crime-fighter out of his element and forced him to adapt to his new surroundings. After two years of some of the greatest teachers ever teaching him, Tim could hold a debate with most college students and win. He came back to Gotham and Dick decided he was old enough to meet the Team. After a few months of getting back into practice he joined the team and is now is one of it's smartest members. Personality Tim is very calm and very rarely freaks out, sometimes being the word of reason on the team. Picking up his mentor's love of wordplay Tim often uses made-up words that make sense when you think about it. However he is somewhat crazy, either a trait from his parents or the product of them trying to make him join The League of Shadows, but this is very controlled and he rarely "flies off the handle". Being a genius, Tim is often disappointed in the lack of mental challenge that the team gives so he often talks to Hawk, Batman, or Nightwing. He often prefers to think about a problem rather then rushing into things. He often hides his emotions and this causes him to occasionally blow up on somebody, usually Batman. Quirks #Tim always drinks coffee in the morning, even on the way to a mission. #He always seems to know what direction he is going. #Tim also seems to make up random white lies for no reason. Appearance Tim is a tall 15 year old, standing at 6' 1", already taller than his mentor. He is almost always seen with a straight face but when he does show emotion it is usually anger or surprise. While he doesn't look it he is very strong, squatting 626 and benching 380. He is often wearing a button-up or a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He wears Nike's and only wears Nike basketball socks. His right ear has two piercing and his left has one. He wears the standard looking Robin outfit but with some modifications for his style. The outfit is heavier than it was for any of the other Robins for multiple reasons. His fighting style is a more direct-less acrobatic style. He is also the largest person to wear the Robin suit and is still able to move around as fast as most in the extra armor. Powers and Skills No Powers Skills '''Calligraphy' *While being taught in England Tim learned how to write in calligraphy and now he uses it most of the time when he writes. Lockpicking *Batman stresses the need to be a very skilled at lockpicking. Because of this Tim is able to pick some of the toughest locks in under 20 seconds. Sneaking *Because of the need to be silent and not be found by gaurds Tim constantly sneaks around Mount Justice and the Batcave. He is able to sneak up on Dick sometimes, but not very often. Lying *Tim is able to successfully lie to everyone except for Zatanna or Zenna. This is probably because he feels immense guilt when he lies to either of them. Peak Human Agility *Tim possess peak human agility, being able to climb building with little to no support, and he can jump ten feet into the air. Olympic Human Speed *While Tim doesn't have peak human speed he is still as fast as most olympic runners, easily outrunning most on the team. Peak Human Reflexes *He possess enough skill to grab an arrow out of the air. He is also able to react to things that others would hardly notice. Weapons/Equipment/Gear *Shear Thickening Liquid Suit *Lockpicks *Wrist-Computer *Staff *Smoke Pellets *Grappling Hook *Tazer *Batarangs Relationships - Close Family and Friends Dick Grayson/Batman - Adoptive Father - He loves him and is loyal to him. Zatanna Grayson/Zatanna - Adoptive Mother - He loves her and can't lie to her. Zenna Grayson - Adoptive Sister - He loves her and can't lie to her. Max Crock - Friend - They are friends but Tim told Max that if he ever hurt Zen Tim would kill him. Denzel Richiott - Friend - They are friends. They are the smartest on the team and often have long discussions about things. Phobos Crane - He loves him and knows his heart is in the right place, even if his mind isn't. Trivia *His birthday is 03-17-2025 *He is right-handed Category:Characters Category:Red's Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:No Powers Category:Run Away Category:Human Category:Young Justice Category:Student Category:Genius Category:Seventeen Category:Mtn Dew Stud